


just gals bein pals

by pearltiddys (AsexualMagneto)



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Casual Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, Past Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, and they were ROOMMATES
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 16:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18286205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsexualMagneto/pseuds/pearltiddys
Summary: Catra comes home from a long day and gets a bit of a hand unwinding from her hot roommate. It's mostly just happy casual sex and she's barely hung up on Adora at all.





	just gals bein pals

Catra came home like the last legs of an avalanche, dropping bags and coats along the way and collapsing over the back of the couch that one of her roommates, Scorpia, was sitting on. “Long day?” Scorpia queried, and Catra groaned exaggeratedly.

 

“Want me to help ya… umm, blow some steam off?” Scorpia smiled, and Catra flashed back to the last time she’d offered this exact thing, and the sex that had followed.

 

“Oh! Um,” Catra stuttered, thinking. Scorpia was looking at her, not expectantly, just… patiently. 

 

“Yeah, let me just, grab a drink first,” Catra continued, wandering towards the kitchen.

 

“Catra, we don’t have to -” Scorpia began, but Catra cut her off.

  
“No, I know, I uh, I want to. I’m just.” She tensed her arms and hands theatrically and shot her shoulders up to her ears for emphasis. “ _ So _ tense from work. I don’t want to like. Drag that in here with ya. So I’m gonna grab a beer. Do you, uh, want anything?” At Scorpia’s smile and head shake, she gave a snap and a finger guns and departed.

 

Fridge opened, and shut, beer cap wrenched off and left to tinker off and find a place on the kitchen counter, Catra tramped back to the living room and threw herself on the couch under Scorpia’s outstretched arm, laying against her chest. Affection wasn’t her… strong suit, when it came to most people. Scorpia probably got the message.

 

She took a drag from the beer and opened up youtube on her phone, scrolling ‘til she selected a new video from a comedy gaming channel that she knew Scorpia also liked. Not that she’d readily admit her reasoning behind it.  

 

She rested her bottle high on her chest while she watched, feeling Scorpia’s body beneath her buckle as she laughed. She tried not to think about the day she’d had. She tried not to think about how much she hated customers. She hated them! Coming up to her like they expected to be served. Like she worked in customer  _ service _ or something.  Catra had never expected anyone to do anything for her that she could do her damn self. 

 

Customers weren’t all bad. There was a nice Mexican family that had come in the other day and they’d chatted with her in Spanish for a bit. Their little daughter told her she’d always wanted freckles like Catra’s. But there were many, many more who acted like her world was supposed to revolve around them and their desires. Newsflash asshole, it didn’t! Catra’s world revolved  _ solely _ around craft beers and Adora, thank you very much. And Adora had left, so now it just revolved around craft beers, and minecraft, for some reason.

 

Catra clenched her teeth. And she was NOT going to think about her childhood best friend who was all she’d ever wanted and could no longer have tonight. Not when she was going to have some  _ very  _ nice sex with her  _ perfectly  _ attractive friend. 

 

The video came to an end just as her phone hit 1% and faded to black. 

 

Catra sighed at the blank screen and tossed her phone aside. She took another drag of her beer and then set that aside as well. She was relaxed as she ought to be, she supposed. 

 

She lifted herself from her repose and turned towards Scorpia, flinging her hair over her shoulder as she flung a leg over her friend’s lap. “Are you ready-” Scorpia began to ask, redundantly, as Catra was already leaning down and pressing her lips firmly against hers.

 

Scorpia’s big hands came to rest on Catra’s waist as she murmured appreciatively into the kiss. Catra focused on the closed-mouth push-pull of it, the pressure against Scorpia’s full lips, blood starting to rise to her cheeks and ears as Scorpia’s hands crept lower.

 

This was only an introductory kiss, however. Catra was pretty sure their third roommate was home, and she didn’t want to be the subject of her next experiment. She pulled away, smirking a bit when Scorpia chased her with her eyes closed for a moment. “My room or yours?” Catra asked as her friend’s big brown eyes blinked open. “Your bed’s, uh, bigger.” She meant  _ cleaner _ , really. There wasn’t much space for shenanigans around the piles of (mostly clean!) clothes covering Catra’s bed that never quite got put away.

 

Scorpia’s face lit up. “Sure!” she said. “Can I carry you?” Catra groaned, even as she laced her arms around shoulders and legs around a muscular waist. Scorpia had a weird fixation with picking people up and carrying them someplace else. Not sure if it was chivalry or simply a way of working out her core muscles, of which she had plenty, or perhaps a combination of both.

 

Scorpia lifted Catra effortlessly, of course, and leaned down to let Catra grab her half-empty drink on the way to her room. She nudged her door shut behind her and settled them gracefully down on her bed with her back against the headrest. Catra took another sip of beer and set the bottle down on a bedside table, because Scorpia had actual bedside tables, and not just the box from the mattress topper that Catra had bought the day she’d moved in and never gotten rid of.

 

Catra settled into Scorpia’s lap, and settled into kissing her. It was warm, and firm, and  _ nice _ , and she tried to focus solely on how hot her roommate was. Because Scorpia was  _ insanely _ hot. From her thick brows and her gay-ass undercut; to her even thicker, muscular arms and legs; to her shapely waist and full tits that she always carried around in some way-too-pretty lacy bra; to her broad and strong hands that were groping, oh, brazenly over Catra’s ass now…

 

Catra huffed and felt her hips grind down into Scorpia’s lap, seeking friction. Oh yes, this was  _ nice _ .

 

Scorpia hummed contentedly into their kiss as she felt Catra respond to her touch. Catra knew that drove her wild. Scorpia totally got off on making her partners happy. She broke the kiss to pull away and undid one button on her baggy flannel before giving up and shucking the whole thing off and tossing it behind her. She pulled her undershirt off right after. Her hands came to rest on Scorpia’s shoulders as her friend’s hands came up to thumb at her breasts over her sports bra.

 

Catra’s breath hitched on a moan, and Scorpia moved in even closer, kneading her breasts firmly with big hands. “Just - ah,” Catra groaned, “rough like that. ‘S good, tonight.” Scorpia let out a happy-sounding noise of assent. Catra’s hips swayed in the air, not quite meeting resistance, but starting to ache for satisfaction right at the crux of her thighs. 

 

The pressure from Scorpia’s hands was scratching an itch inside her that she didn’t even realize she’d had, and she leaned into it, letting her pinch and press at her nipples. She occupied her mouth in the meantime with sucking some pretty love bites into Scorpia’s neck. And sinking her teeth in a bit, too. She was likely to do that if you let her - and Scorpia seemed to like it.

 

“Can I take this off?” Scorpia asked, tugging at Catra’s sports bra. Catra nodded, and as soon as Scorpia tugged it away, her mouth replaced where the fabric was, sucking and nibbling at a nipple.  Catra felt herself blush at the devotion of Scorpia’s lips and tongue. Her hips sank lower towards Scorpia’s lap. She was sitting on her thighs now, legs locked around her waist and pelvis rubbing imprecisely against the dip between her legs.

 

Scorpia’s big hands had crept around to Catra’s back while she worked with her mouth, pulling her closer, and slid down to cup her ass again as her hips swayed. Catra groaned as she felt a finger teasing between her thighs. 

 

Scorpia’s grip tightened and Catra didn’t protest as she felt herself being turned over and gently laid back on the bed. Scorpia’s mouth didn’t leave her chest once.

 

When Catra was settled, panting, against the sheets, Scorpia drew her mouth further down, painting kisses and gentle (always gentle) love bites down her ribs and stomach. Catra wouldn’t admit to her how much she loved kisses there, how sensitive she was, but she seemed to know, because she lingered even longer than she had the last time.  Her soft breath tickled Catra’s skin as she let out happy little hums.

 

Before she could feel embarrassed about it, though, she felt fingers undoing her belt and tugging at the hem of her pants. Catra unlatched her legs from Scorpia’s waist, and the bigger woman had to pull away to tug her pants, underwear, and (fumbling a bit at the end) socks off all in one. Scorpia caught one leg on its way back down and kissed the inside of her knee, pressing her face affectionately into Catra’s furry calves. Catra groaned in an irritated way, not in a sexy-encouraging way, but her friend just chuckled and tucked the leg over her shoulder as she leaned back down to her work.

 

She didn’t hesitate or tease Catra at all; the moment she could reach it, Scorpia pressed her mouth against the mound of Catra’s pussy - tongue reaching out, wide and flat, to rub pressure up and down her slit. Catra sighed in relief and let her eyes slide closed and her head tilt back on the pillows. 

 

She gasped and moaned encouragingly as Scorpia’s tongue found her clit and slid back and forth against it. Her hands were rubbing up and down Catra’s thighs but they came together to thumb apart Catra’s folds, spreading her open as Scorpia licked hotly up and down the shape of her like she was exploring.

 

A finger came over to rub along Catra’s slickness as Scorpia focused on her clit again, dipping shallowly into her entrance a few times before actually sliding in. Catra inhaled sharply. Scorpia’s fingers were thicker than ( Adora’s ) her own and they felt…  _ damn _ good. Scorpia’s eyes searched her face for a moment, looking for pain or discomfort, but instead watching as Catra bit her lip and nodded.

 

The finger prodded around the beginning of her entrance for a few moments, pulling at the sensitive rim, then slid fully inside to the knuckle to the sound of a low, satisfied sigh from Catra.  It swirled and pressed around inside of her for a moment. Warming her up. Feeling her. Until, all at once, curling and pressing  _ unflinchingly _ on her G-spot.

 

Catra  _ squeaked _ . Scorpia gazed up at her, still suckling her clit, her eyes filled with amusement as Catra covered her mouth and blushed. Her finger kept pumping steadily. Each throb of pressure seemed to pour more blood into Catra’s cheeks like she couldn’t do anything about it. She never  _ blushed _ . This was her body reacting to the stimulation, and reacting very dramatically. (She could feel her  _ ears _ burning.)

 

Scorpia pulled away to ask cheerfully (sarcastically), “Right there?” 

 

As if she didn’t already know  _ exactly _ where her middle finger was.

 

Catra covered her face with both hands and groaned. “Just… keep doing that. And I’m going to cum.”

 

Scorpia chuckled. “Yeah, you are! Do you want another finger?”

 

“Hmmmm!” Catra’s mind spun with arousal at the thought. “Y-yes.” There was no way Scorpia hadn’t felt her pussy clench just then.

 

“Wow, you really like this, huh,” Scorpia marvelled quietly as she added another finger, enjoying the sound of Catra keening as the digits continued their work.

 

“You’re - really good with your, uh, fingers,” Catra choked out, eyes squeezed tight behind her hands. She sobbed in pleasure as Scorpia’s mouth returned to her clit, hips jolting up towards her mouth in time with her pumps. “Aah, and, your mouth,” she added with a gasp.

 

Scorpia hummed in pleased acknowledgement but didn’t let the praise keep her from her work. She rocked her tongue against Catra’s clit and sucked and started to thrust, not just pump, with her fingers, so that her calluses dragged against the sensitive rim of Catra’s entrance with each thrust. Oh, yeah, she was going to cum.

 

“Faster,” she gasped, and she shouted out high and sing-song when Scorpia complied. “Ohh, oh fu, fuuu-” she cried, hands gripping the sheets as she felt her climax building.

 

“Fuuuu-uuck, that, ohh, that that that…” Catra was babbling right up until the point where she felt the heat inside of her bubble over. Then, she lost the ability to form words entirely.

 

She arched and keened as she came, hips twitching violently with the effort not to thrust and buck Scorpia’s  _ wonderful _ mouth off of her. (Helpfully, Scorpia had her other strong hand- the one that wasn’t wringing waves of pleasure out of her- pressing down on her lower abdomen, trying to keep her still.) Scorpia’s fingers slowed and pulled long, guttural moans out of Catra while she rode out her orgasm. 

 

Catra didn’t care what noises she was making. Her head was filled with static and warm honey. She heard herself humming and whimpering as Scorpia soothed her down from her high, fingers gentling and pulling out of her slowly and mouth leaving gentle kisses around her clit.

 

Scorpia rested her head on Catra’s thigh for a minute, soothing her with gentle hands as she came down from her orgasm. Distantly, Catra heard her ask, in that chipper, polite voice of hers, “Is it alright if I kiss you?”

 

“Ffff, hell yeah, bro,” Catra slurred. She kept her eyes closed, blissfully, as she felt Scorpia clamber up her body to press chaste kisses to her mouth. She reciprocated languidly, arms coming up to wrap around Scorpia’s shoulders. Catra could sense Scorpia was trying to restrain herself, but was slipping up as her mouth opened and tongue dipped out to tease at Catra’s lips.

 

Catra kissed Scorpia for a few minutes as she recovered her wits. She slid her tongue lazily into Scorpia’s mouth, drawing a surprised moan out of her. She sighed contentedly, then pushed herself up to turn Scorpia over onto her back.

 

“Oh!” Scorpia said as Catra began tugging at her shirt. “Oh, you, you don’t have to -”

 

“Well I’m gonna,” Catra muttered, “I mean, if you want me to.”

 

“Oh of course! I mean, I’d love it, but you really don’t have to reciprocate the favor, I’m just happy to help you out, as your friend….”

 

“No, I want to,” Catra countered. “I didn’t last time, I feel bad.”

 

“Well, I was on my period…”

 

“Still...”

 

Catra dragged Scorpia’s loose lounge shirt over her head and off. There was that too-lacy bra, tempting Catra’s fingers to touch her full breasts - so she did. “You’re hot,” Catra murmured, cupping Scorpia’s breasts together and leaning down to bury her face between them. “Let me get you off.”

 

“Okay,” Scorpia said, breathless, watching for a moment as Catra massaged her tits and started working her mouth on a hickey on the dip between them. “Oh! You can use my vibe, if you want.”

 

Catra hummed and nodded, sliding her hands down and dipping her thumbs into the hollows of Scorpia’s hips as Scorpia reached into her bedside drawer to draw out a small, rechargeable silicone vibrator. She cracked one eye open to stare at it being offered to her, then took it from Scorpia just to place it next to them on the bed as she moved her mouth to start up another hickey on Scorpia’s breast.

 

Scorpia squirmed beneath her for a moment. “You… you aren’t gonna use it?”

 

Catra chuckled as she pulled away and her hands reached around beneath Scorpia - the larger woman helpfully adjusting her weight so she could reach - to unclasp her bra. “Aren’t you impatient.”

 

Scorpia whimpered as she felt cool air hit her breasts as her bra was tugged off. “It’s just, you know, it’s not like I’m not ready to go. Getting you off gets me pretty wet already.”

 

Catra pulled back, her eyes glancing down to Scorpia’s crotch, followed by a curious hand that dipped beneath the waistband of her sweatpants and inside her underwear to feel for herself. Scorpia had thick outer lips, and they were, in fact, glistening with slick. 

 

“You’re not kidding,” Catra marvelled quietly. Her finger traced around her slick mound for a few moments before slipping inside of them, to the sound of Scorpia keening.

 

Catra returned to lick and suck more at Scorpia’s breasts as her hand explored along her folds. A lick and a graze of teeth over one dark nipple had Scorpia bucking and moaning, her face flushing red and hands gripping the sheets.

 

Catra leaned up to kiss Scorpia’s broad shoulders and collarbone as she slid two fingers up and down around her clit, and slid down to tease at her entrance. Scorpia groaned and tossed her head, and Catra smirked up at her.

 

“What, you want in?” Catra teased, prodding with two fingers.

 

Scorpia nodded frantically. “Yes! Yes, please!” The next moment, her head tipped back in a gorgeous moan as Catra slipped fingers smoothly inside of her. “Ohh! Oh, yes, Catra, that feels so good.” 

 

Scorpia’s arms snapped up around Catra to squeeze her affectionately tight to her chest as Catra fingered her and nuzzled at her breasts.  _ She’s a hugger, _ Catra thought to herself, not entirely upset about the situation.

 

She wriggled to try and free herself for a moment, then thought of a simpler solution to her next step. “Take your pants off,” she commanded, and Scorpia let her go immediately to wiggle out of her sweats. Catra slid down to press her mouth against Scorpia’s stomach - she’d be a  _ damned _ foolish lesbian if she didn’t appreciate those abs - and fumbled for the vibe she’d set aside.

 

She finally switched the vibe on, dragging it teasingly down Scorpia’s stomach before settling for some steady teasing pressure on the top of her pubic mound - just a light, indirect buzz to accompany the finger-fucking she was working up to.  

 

The vibe was designed in a sort of handheld shape that would cup the clit easily if you were using it on yourself, but it was a bit awkward to use from this angle. No matter. Catra rubbed it gently around Scorpia’s lips and mound, warming her up for more stimulation.

 

Scorpia was nothing but encouraging, moaning high and long and babbling her approval as Catra fucked her harder and faster. Catra was - honestly - just trying to replicate what Scorpia had just done with her fingers to her.  She was certain she’d found her G-spot - partly because Scorpia had shouted, “Oh! Catra, well done, you found my G-spot!” - but it was a matter of coordinating her fingers with the vibe now. When she felt Scorpia’s pussy clench hotly around her the next time she did a pass with the vibe over her clit, though, she figured she was on the right track. 

 

She began applying real pressure with the vibe, once again starting high and inching teasingly down towards Scorpia’s clit. Scorpia was gasping out her breaths and shouting out “Oh!” whenever she felt a particularly strong rush of pleasure. 

 

Catra, wrapped around Scorpia’s thick thigh, blushed at the display. She hadn’t expected to enjoy seeing her friend on the precipice of orgasm so much. Even her dorky comments were hot, somehow - especially when they trailed off around a moan.

 

“S-so-so… good… you’re doing… ohhhhh,” Scorpia moaned, throwing her head back. “Ple-please, could you, ju-uu-st, oh please, uhh -”

 

“What’s that you need, Scorpia? I can’t understand you,” Catra teased.

 

“A-haah, harder! Please!”

 

Catra chuckled and did as she asked, fucking her with the strength of her whole arm now. She thanked whatever universal deity there may be that she was gifted with catlike coordination and grace as she used her other hand to start moving the vibrator back and forth where it was sitting above Scorpia’s clit.

 

She knew Scorpia wouldn’t take much longer. Her friend was clutching at the sheets and moaning roughly on each breath, beads of sweat rolling down her body. Catra increased the pressure on the vibe and steadied her arm as she felt Scorpia’s inner muscles clenching down on her, making it harder to move. She was  _ planning _ on fucking her through this orgasm, sore arm be damned.

 

Scorpia let out a gorgeous, low moan of relief as she came, and the sound of it filled Catra with warmth. She felt wetness seep out around her fingers, still fucking quickly but easing off the pressure from both her hands. She let Scorpia work through her aftershocks before she pulled the vibe away.

 

For a few moments, Scorpia just closed her eyes, her head tilted back on the pillows, and panted. Catra watched, mesmerized, as her damp breasts rose and fell with the force of her breathing.  She admired the pale curve of her neck and collarbone and didn’t notice Scorpia had lifted her head to look at her until she said her name.

 

“Catra?” The sound of her name jolted her out of her daze.

 

“Yeah?” Catra’s voice sounded dryer and croakier than she’d expected. She cleared her throat indignantly.

 

“You’re still inside me,” Scorpia murmured.

 

“Oh!” Catra slid her fingers out and held them aloft, liquid running down her wrist. “Um.”

 

“There’s tissues on the bedside table,” Scorpia said with a chuckle. She watched Catra scramble over her and clean her hand off with a twinkle in her eye, and when Catra seemed finished, she pounced.

 

Catra only squawked a little bit as she was pulled into a big, warm hug. “Oh, that was  _ great _ , Catra! Thank you  _ so _ much!” Scorpia gushed, rubbing her face on Catra’s hair affectionately.  Catra grumbled, pushing against Scorpia’s hold halfheartedly at best, and ended up just adjusting herself into a more comfortable position before surrendering to her arms.

 

“Don’t mention it,” Catra muttered into the soft swell of chest beneath her.

 

“I particularly liked the way you were very steady with your fingers. You know a lot of girls lack the tenacity to -”

 

“Scorpia, listen, I love it, the positive feedback, but like, maybe not  _ right _ now.”

 

Scorpia laughed and nodded and settled into the pillows, and Catra let herself be hugged, just this once. She realized with a rush that her whole stressful day seemed very far away from her now. Her beer sat half-emptied on the bedside table. 

 

She reached one arm out to grab it, but was a solid six inches away from even making contact with the object, confined to Scorpia’s behemoth embrace as she was. She wiggled her fingers for a minute then sighed, giving up. Scorpia just squeezed her tighter and hummed contentedly.

 

Catra sighed. It was nice having this. Nice having a friend who was happy to get her off, and even nicer that she’d gotten the chance to reciprocate this time and she’d actually  _ really _ liked it. It would be nice to do again. And…. even the cuddles, she supposed, were something she needed right now. Although she was getting a bit chilly, now…

 

“Hey, Scorpia? Could you pull the covers up, if you’re gonna like, hold me hostage here?” Catra asked.

 

“Huh? Oh, yeah!” Scorpia kicked the sheets up til she could reach them, then pulled them around to settle as a soft embrace on Catra’s naked back. Catra sighed happily. Scorpia’s sheets were  _ so _ soft.

 

Yeah. This was nice.

**Author's Note:**

> For the record this author does not share the same views as Catra re: Scorpia's dorkiness. I think it's hot ALL the time.


End file.
